Barco Roro Ferry
The Barco Roro Ferry is a vehicle in Just Cause 4. Appearance It's oval in shape and has a vehicle transport deck that runs the whole length of the ferry. There are vehicle ramps at both ends that can be controlled by the driver. When lowered, the ramps are made up of three sections that fold to a single ramp at about 30 degrees down. If there's a dock, or terrain under the ramp, the ramp will lay flat on it. The cabin and equipment area is on the right side, in an asymmetric building, similar to an aircraft carrier. It has two rudders and two propellers. There are three unusable Inflatable liferafts on it and two orange crates. The mast has a rotating antenna that rotates when the engine is on. The mast has two unidentified flags. There are also two round lifebuoys on the cabin wall. Performance Unlike its predecessor, the Zhejiang 6903, which was notorious for its extremely terrible speed, this ferry can get up to 38 knots (25 in reverse), which is about 70.4 km/h (46 km/h in reverse). It can't move when the propellers are out of water. This can happen when driven backwards onto a beach, or when heavy loose cargo has lifted the rear end out of water. Vehicle transportation Transporting average cars and vans is fine, but some vehicles, like the Warchief Assault Tank are a little too wide for the ramp. With some difficulty it is possible to get it on the ship. But at the same time, the ramp is strong enough to hold the tank, if it should be balanced on the edge. Once a larger vehicle is on the ferry, it can cause some comedic instability (examples listed below). Comically, it's possible to steal smaller boats by driving into them with the ramp down. They can bounce/slide right onto the ferry. If any vehicle should explode near, or on the ferry, it won't be a serious problem, because the ferry is actually quite durable. Vehicles have a high risk of destabilizing while in transport: *When parking a tank, be careful not to hit the cabin/building with the cannon, as this can throw the tank off the ferry. *Parked vehicles can sometimes freely slide around on the ferry. *If a heavy vehicle slides to one side, it can nearly capsize the ferry before the other vehicle finally falls overboard. *Heavier vehicles, or multiple vehicles, are very likely to lift the propellers out of water, if the vehicles are on the front end. *The ramp is rather soft (at the loose hinges) when lowered, so it's wise to use retractor cables at the corners of the ferry, to secure the ferry to the dock/ground. Otherwise the ferry can drift away while loading a vehicle, causing it to first get stuck in the ramp and then fall in the water. Locations *At several random docks: **At Lago Hatun. This one is featured in the mission Garland King's New Star and a local stunt that requires the mission stunt to be repeated. **At Zambullida (Vaivenes region). Two ferrys spawn here; they are needed to complete a 2019 Vistosa Supercar stunt. **? *Featured in a few missions: **At the end of Garland King's New Star. **In the middle of Training: Sacred River. One is used by the Black Hand, but it's still the usual white one. *Unlocked for supply drop by securing the Islas Kaupyes region. *One is loaded with 4 cars near the Punto Oeste lighthouse. Trivia *See Barge for the other similar vehicles in the Just Cause game series. *It's a successor to the Zhejiang 6903 from Just Cause 2. Gallery Barco Roro Ferry (right front corner, ramp half open).png|Right front corner, ramp half open. Barco Roro Ferry (left rear corner).png|Left rear corner. Barco Roro Ferry (left side).png|Left side. Barco Roro Ferry (right side).png|Right side. Barco Roro Ferry (propellers).png|Propellers and rudders out of water as a result of heavy cargo at the front. Barco Roro Ferry (soft ramp results in accident).png|Soft ramp results in accident. Barco Roro Ferry (ramp on ground).png|Ramp on the ground. Barco Roro Ferry (kidnapped civilian).png|Kidnapped civilian. Barco Roro Ferry (quite durable).png|A vehicle explosion doesn't seem to do any harm. Barco Roro Ferry (almost capsizing).png|Almost capsizing when a tank falls overboard. JC4 civilian barge (van jumps at it).png|The one at Lago Hatun is loaded with red barrels during Garland King's New Star. Training Sacred River (blowing up a barge at location 1).png|Being blown up in Training: Sacred River. Barco Roro Ferry loaded with 2 Ultralights (picture stolen from youtube).png|Loaded with 2 Ultralights. This is now a small aircraft carrier. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Boats